I Love You Saturday
by HerElle4Ever
Summary: "I swear one day you'll fall in love with me!" that's what young Brittany said when Santana rejected her then laugh at her. Will still Santana find it funny when she see Britt now after nine years? Brittana end game. Bram pairing. Read and Review. Thanks. :D


**I watch this commercial a while ago so I figured to write a story about it because I find it very romantic. It's my first Brittana story so I hope you'll like it. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GLEE and the commercial I referenced this story. All mistakes are mine though. LOL**

* * *

**SANTANA's POV**

Saturday is my favorite day. No school, I can stay up late tonight and I can have my early morning jog. After running three laps I decided to go home and rest. As I took a turn to our street, I saw a young girl sitting on our front steps. I slowed down and try to determine who might be the young blonde.

I smile when I recognize her. It is Brittany, our adorable ten year old next door neighbor. She looks very nervous that's why she didn't realize that I was near her already. She almost jumps out of the steps when she saw me standing right in front of her.

_"Hi, Britt Britt."_ I gave her a sweet smile and wave at her.

_"H..hello Santana."_ She said shyly, her head still down avoiding my gaze. I could see her hands fidgeting and I bet she's nervous.

My eyes caught on something that she's holding. Is that a card? No fucking way! Yeah, today is Valentine's Day.

She extends her arms and offers me the card, her eyes still avoiding my gaze. I can't help but laugh on how she looks so nervous right now. I shook my head while grinning but took the card anyway.

The card's cover had a huge heart made of red glitters. When I opened it, there's the 'I love you' written in different colors of crayon. I look at her and see that she's biting her lips. She's too cute for a ten year old.

I hand her back the card and bend forward a little to level with her eyes. I pinched her cheek and smile at her. _"You're really cute but you're too young for me. I'm four years older than you Britt; I'm like your big sister."_

I could see that she's hurt because she didn't say anything for a while. She just stood there looking back at me, as if she's going to cry. And then instantly I see anger in her eyes. My heart felt something but cover it up with laughter.

_"I swear, someday you'll fall in love with me!"_ she said still trying to keep her tears from falling then walked out on me.

And that made me laugh even harder. I can't believe how cute you were that time. I swear if she's just fourteen like me, I'll definitely ask her out.

* * *

Like every Saturday, I will sit on my front steps and write some random thoughts on my journal. When I look up, I saw three girls walking down the street.

A gorgeous blonde, taller than the others who's smoking hot on her short shorts and pink tank top. My jaw dropped on the floor when she turns into my direction. She gave me a sweet smile and wave at me. My heart jumped out of my chest and drools in my mouth.

It's Brittany! I didn't even recognize her. I haven't seen her for nine years after that embarrassing card giving she did. I just heard that she asked to be transferred to California and live with her dad. I felt guilty at that time but I know she'll get over it. It was just a crush for her.

But now, she's grown into a very beautiful lady. And I find myself always wanting to see her, intentionally staying outside on our front porch just to catch a glimpse of her passing by and waving at me.

Every day she's becoming beautiful in my eyes. Then there was this one time, I have been waiting for her to walk by when I saw her getting out of the car with big grocery bags on her both arms. She almost trip on the step, I was relieved when she didn't fall, but it caused one bag to spill its contents.

I quickly ran to her side and help her pick all of the things she dropped. She smiled back at me appreciatively.

I can't help myself from checking her out. Her skin looks so smooth. I tried hard not to run my fingers on that flawless skin. Her scent is sweet and her eyes are very pretty. Shoot! She's looking right back at me.

_"I..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to s-stare._" I could see her grin forming but I looked away trying to hide my blush.

_"Thanks._" she said shyly then she got up. She gave me a nod and walks away from me.

I let out a deep sigh as I watch her go inside her house. I bit my lip and smile with the realization that just hit me. I like her. I fucking like her.

* * *

My obsession to see her grew more sometimes I feel like a creepy stalker. Every day I would pretend that I am writing in my journal but the truth is I am just waiting for her. Hoping that once she comes out, she would finally talk to me. Every day I would feel more and more drawn to her.

Until one day she said hi to me. I feel like flying on the clouds that day. Then we talk and talk some more. I started to know what you're life has been on that nine years that we were apart. Those nine fucking years that I now regret.

Soon I realized that this is just not a crush. The thing that she said on my front porch six years ago had finally come, I'm starting to fall for her. .hard.

_"You can do this."_ I told myself while looking at the mirror.

After long hours of thinking, I finally decided to go over at Britt's house and ask her for a date. Her summer break will be over in a week and she's going back to California. I need to act fast before she leaves again. I breathe in and out then walk out of my room.

I am already on my front porch when I saw the most painful scene. She looks so beautiful in her knee length peach dress, talking and smiling with someone else. My heart feels like it was torn into tiny pieces when she looks at him. I can't believe she would go out with that blonde guy with froggy lips. My heart sank once more, starting to lose hope.

_"No! I'm Santana fucking Lopez, and no guppy mouth will get Britt from me!"_ I told myself. Even if I don't know how to tell her that I love her, I will fight even if I have to do it slyly.

* * *

I first sabotage guppy lips when he showed up at her front door with three stems of daisies on his hands. As soon as he press the door bell and hide the flowers behind him, I saw my chance. I cut the flowers from the stem carefully with the grass shears then quickly ran back to our porch.

He waited for Britt to open the door before he shows her the flowerless stem. I swear my tummy ached because of laughing so hard when I saw his confuse face.

_"What the hell..?"_ he said while looking on the ground for the cut flowers.

The next day, I saw him carrying a teddy bear so I did another prank and after a minute, he is soaking wet standing on her front porch.

_"B..brriittt._" he said while shivering because of cold.

I was so pissed at him because today he's back again at her house. He carries a box of chocolates on his hand. I thought that after the second prank he will be smart enough to stay away from her, but he didn't. Instead he is here with that stupid guppy smile on his freaking froggy lips.

I have to think fast what to do. I looked around and see my cousin's skateboard. I put my journal on my jeans' back pocket, grab the board then sneak behind him.

While he is so focused looking up at Britt's window I cover behind the bushes and waits for him to pass by. When he is close, I quickly put my skateboard in front of his steps. Like I was expecting, when he stepped on it, he lost balance and went down ass first.

_"Fuck..!"_ then a loud thud was heard.

Mission successful! I prevent myself from laughing hard because I don't want Britt to know that I'm the one responsible for that. I'm giggling quietly behind the bushes, looking how his face turns into a frown and rubs his back because of pain, beside him were the chocolates scattered everywhere.

But my heart hurts once more when Britt came out of the door running towards him. She helps him get up on his feet with genuine worried look on her face.

_"Are you okay Sam? What happened?_" she said to him while holding his arm.

_"I think I broke my back."_

_"Oh, poor Sam."_ That's when I knew that I lost. There is this look in her eyes that made my heart break. I don't want Britt to be sad. I could feel she likes him too and it's time for me to give up.

* * *

It's Saturday today but I'm not in the mood to jog. I open my bedside drawer and reach for my journal. My brows furrowed when I see it was empty.

_"Fuck! Where is it?"_ I tried to search every corner of my room, the living room even our bathroom, hoping I accidentally put it down there but none.

_"Mami! Have you seen my journal?" I_ asked my mom who is cooking pancakes for breakfast.

I start to panic. I can't lose it. All of my thoughts and secrets about Britt are written there and it would be a huge embarrassment if someone finds it.

_"No mija, try your room._" she said still focused on what she's cooking.

I didn't answer her, instead I went out of the house to try looking at our front porch. I search under the bench and behind the pillow cases, still no journal.

When finally I lose hope in finding that damn journal and feel exhausted, I decided to just sit on the steps. My eyes went wide seeing a black notebook lying on the first step.

_"Yes!"_ I happily said while picking it up. I look around if there is anyone playing a prank on me. When I see that there is no one, I sit on the steps and scan my journal if someone tore a page or something.

Once I opened it, I saw on the first page that someone wrote on it.

Dearest Santana,

I'm glad you can still remember that day I told you how I felt, that day when you laughed at me, and the same day that you broke my heart.

I realized that you were right so I tried to move on, to try to completely forget you and love anyone else. And to do that, I had to go out n a date with Sam. But when I saw you again after nine years, I knew that all of those attempts were useless. You still have my heart after all these years.

I can't help looking at you everytime I pass by. Sometimes I would go out with no reason at all just to see you. Every morning, I would wait for you to sit on your front porch and then pretend to pass by, hoping you would talk to me. I am still hopping that one day, you'll finally find it in your heart to fall in love with me.

You were funny doing those things with Sam. I watch you as you pull pranks against him. I was looking through our window when you cut the flowers he got me. I laughed hard on that. You're still that silly girl I adored when I was a kid.

I can't stop laughing when you opened the sprinklers to get Sam wet. I felt bad for him though because he was cold after. I had to give him two mugs of chocos and thick blanket just to keep him warm.

The third one I admit made me worried a lot. I was so scared that he hit his head on the floor. I was so worried for you. I don't want you getting him killed. I was so relieved when he said he was just fine.

That's when I realized that I need to stop you from doing all of that. I need to tell you how I feel so you won't hurt Sam anymore which might get him killed. I'm ready to tell you that I'm still madly in love with you, Santana.

I'm about to go at your house when I saw a journal lying on the grass. I recognized this because I see you write on it every day. I'm sorry if I read it. I just needed to know if I'll be hurt again if I tell you how I feel. I don't know if I can still take it if you'll reject me the second time.

And I was so glad that I did read it. 3

* * *

**SANTANA's POV**

My heart feels overjoyed after reading Britt's letter for me on my journal. I bit my lip and smile big. I stand up to go to her house and tell her personally how I feel. But when I look straight, I see her walking towards me. She looks gorgeous as ever with her white knee length sundress and her long blonde hair lying straight on her back.

On her hand she holds something. A white card with a big red heart made of glitters. I recognized that one. It is the same card she gave me years ago. The same day that I thought she was the cutest girl I've ever seen. The same day that I wished she was my age.

I meet her half way and stop few inches from each other. She looks at my eyes and hand me the card. I did not laugh at her; I just smiled with all of my heart. This time I took it with no intentions of giving it back to her. For her heart was mine and so are hers.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.. be kind to leave a review..:)**

**So whatcha think? :D **


End file.
